


A Lit Match

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: The first time was just circumstance. The second time didn't quite pass muster as coincidence. But the last time, the last time was definitely an attempt to get them to date.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Lit Match

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is literally 3 years late for being posted. But I only now realized that I hadn't actually posted this up?
> 
> Uh...
> 
> So enjoy

The first attempt she had easily brushed it off as just that, an attempt. 

Elsa stared dumbfounded at her lunch companion, “What?”

“I think you would make a great couple! She’d pull you out of your shell and you’d actually ground that little bolt of lightning.” Aurora was gesturing with her hands, great grand gestures. It was obviously forced, and somebody had been listening to their leadership seminars because for once she was looking Elsa straight in the eyes. How serious.

Elsa put down her teacup, trying to figure out how to inform her gently, “Aurora, we-“

“There she is now. Anna!” Elsa grumbled, her hands tapping out her annoyance on the table.  
Soon enough though, a mass of warmth fell over her shoulders. Bemused Elsa settled the heavy sweater more evenly, freeing up her face. The weight of excitable redhead she couldn’t do much about but bear. Her contentment meant she politely ignored the look of glee as Aurora covered her smile with a hand.

“Yo you two, what’s happening?” Anna’s voice came from above, where a chin was lying on her hair.

“Aurora thinks we should date.” A small intake of breath, a hand giving her shoulder a squeeze. The way Aurora’s hands waved, trying to abort Elsa’s casual bluntness. Surely Aurora had been hoping for a more subtle segue to the subject. Anna all but melted as she burst into laughter. Elsa stoically, purposely, didn’t respond. She knew exactly why it was so funny.

Anna poked Elsa’s cheek, “Oh man, yeah. Hey Elsie, we should date. We really should.”  
“Of course, Anna. Tomorrow at two I’m free for coffee.” Aurora’s eyes bulged out of her face while Anna cheered, one arm still around Elsa while the other gestured to the heavens. 

“There we go, a date! My life! I am compl-“  
Elsa interrupted with a look at the clock, “It’s nine fifteen.”

“-etely late! I’m gonna be late, later!” At that Anna sped off, running into someone down the way. Even from here they could hear her hurried apologies. In moments the sound of her frantic rush was lost to the distance.

Elsa took a drink of her tea, purposely not remarking on Aurora’s face. Aurora shifted from shocked, to bemused and then to a more calm acceptance. Elsa only smirked at the whole process.

“That was… anticlimactic.” 

“Rude, I am now fulfilled. I, the introvert, have a date. It is the spring of my youth, the dre-” Aurora broke through the beginning of her monologue, trying to cut it off before she continued Anna’s attempt.

“You two are going to be insufferable aren’t you?”

“Again,” Elsa brought the cup up to her mouth, “rude.”

The second time was still conceivable as a coincidence. 

The library was nice and quiet, until the door opened. She walked in with one hand full, followed by the sound of complaints and grumbling. Ignoring those her eyes quickly scanning the room. However her target wasn't there and she marched into the next room, the reference section. There she found who she was looking for. 

Marching through the aisles she put a hand over Anna’s book. Then in the moment that Anna jumped she snatched the book away and kept it out of reach.

“Anna.” The thick accent told Anna immediately who had taken her book, “I found someone for you to date.” 

“Um… thank you?” Anna tilted her head; why was everyone thinking she needed a date? Did she say something or what? Merida only nodded primly and spoke.

“An’ here they are, go kiss or something.” Merida pulled Elsa from behind her. She looked ruffled, and barely holding her own collection of books and papers. 

Anna rose an eyebrow, “Elsa, did you even come here of your own free will?”

“No. But if it will get Merida to leave me alone we can do our homework together.” Elsa blew a strand of hair out of her face. 

“Works for me.” Merida said before she darted off into the book stacks, leaving them alone. Anna knew better, Merida never did anything by halves. Still, the two sat awkwardly at the table. Elsa eyed the door while Anna rubbed a palm against her eye.

“If you escape now she will only drag you back.” Elsa scowled at the answer. Admitting defeat she reluctantly dropped her books down and started organizing them.

The third time was when the realization hit home.  
Jane didn’t normally ask for favors, any request of hers were more than likely to be dire circumstances. Such as being stuck in another country and she lost her wallet chasing down a thief or her car ran out of gas on the way to defending her thesis. Anna didn’t question why Jane wanted her to grab a really specific menu of items. She just went, bought the stuff, and raced to the address provided. 

It was difficult to get into the building with her hands full of food. Even harder to navigate the stairs and figure out the door lock to the project room. There she found Jane, and Elsa. The specific menu made sense now. Elsa, however, seem surprised to see her. Jane, on the other hand, was nervous.

“Oh hey, Anna, I have to go. Kerchek got sick see, how about you eat my food with Elsa? Keep her from getting lonely? Won’t take no for an answer. Have a good day you two!” Jane bustled right past Anna, almost taking her out. 

Anna looked out the door, but Jane had already turned and started down the stairs. Elsa looked just as startled as Anna did at the sudden flight. There was a moment where Elsa’s grip on her pen tightened; then she let out a breath, forcing herself to relax.

“I think our friends are trying to set us up. Which is funny seeing as we’re…”

“I know.” Elsa placed her head in her hands, internally screaming. “I know.”


End file.
